


Prequels

by LizaPod



Category: Shelter (2007)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, M/M, There's a first time for everything, surfer dudes, underage drinking and sexytimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizaPod/pseuds/LizaPod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surf dudes having feelings and sex. Seeing the movie is massively unnecessary for reading, though, it's intended to stand entirely on its own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prequels

Zach pretended not to notice the guy’s hand on his butt the first time, but the second time it’s impossible. It’s hard to ignore someone squeezing his ass like it’s a tit. Plus he’s had two more beers and the crowd around the bonfire is shrinking, Tori went home an hour ago, and Gabe left with some college chick. No one who knows him is around. There’s no point in pretending he’s not interested. 

The dude pushes another beer into his hand and slides his hand under the back of Zach’s sweatshirt. It makes him shiver but he leans into it. He can feel the goosebumps breaking out on his skin and his dick taking an interest in the whole situation. It’s been a couple weeks since Tori broke up with him again and he’s getting backed up. 

“Thanks,” he says, chewing on his lip and fumbling at the tab on the beer can. He stares at the top of the can and doesn’t look at the guy who’s stroking his back. 

“Do you wanna get out of here?” 

Zach glances up at the other people around the dying beach fire. Two girls are sharing a joint and giggling. There’s a pair of feet and a bare back poking out above a log, and a small cluster of people- college kids, Shaun’s age- hiding in the shadows around the cooler. No one is going to notice if he leaves with this guy, no one is going to care or tell his friends, Tori won’t find out. He gulps at the beer he’s clutching then wedges it down into the sand at his feet. 

He nods. 

The hand pulls out of his shirt and gets offered to him as a hand up instead. Zach takes it and they lever each other up. His knees are unsteady under him in a dangerous combination of booze and beach, but he catches his balance before he trips and falls into the fire. People would definitely notice that. The dude takes his hand and tugs him away from the remnants of the party. Zach shuffles after him through the sand until they reach the stairs to the parking lot. Then there’s an arm around his waist. Zach leans into him as they stumble up the stairs, smelling ocean and bonfire and sunscreen in the guy’s shirt. 

Pretty much every guy he’s fooled around with smells like that. 

The parking lot is deserted. A few battered vans are scattered around the dark gravel patch but none of them have any signs of life inside. Zach recognizes Gabe’s rapevan in the corner of the lot, so he’s still around somewhere. 

“C’mon, mine’s over here,” the guy says, leading him to a flaky-painted van with taped over windows. Zach stands staring at his toes while the dude fumbles through pockets and tugs open the back door with a rusty screech. Zach leans against the side of the van and looks in. There aren’t any dead bodies, just the usual piles of towels and wetsuits. The guy grins and crawls in, tugging Zach in after him by the front of his sweatshirt. “Welcome to Chez Dave.”

Zach ends up flat on his back on the sandy van floor, with the dude half on top of him. “So… you’re Dave?” he asks. This moment, the time between figuring out there’s an interest and the actual action, is always awkward. He’s never understood how Gabe can just get naked with someone.

“And you’re  _Zach_ ,” the guy- Dave- says. Zach stares into the dark while Dave’s scruffy face scrapes against his cheek. He gets kissed, and turns his head to follow the chapped lips when Dave pulls back.

“How- um. Have we met?” Zach mumbles. There’s a hand pushing the bottom of his sweatshirt up and it’s distracting him. 

“Shaun’s brother’s friend _Zach_ , the  _artist_ ,” the guy says. He kisses Zach again and his hand moves down from Zach’s stomach to the front of his shorts. Zach fumbles at the hem of Dave’s shirt, trying to keep his hands busy and his mouth working at the same time. He’s embarrassed by the noise he makes when fingers break into his pants and wrap around his junk, more embarrassed when it takes him two attempts to get Dave’s shorts open. 

When Dave slides over him, pushing his knees apart and their hips together, it gets less awkward. The only differences between kissing Dave and Tori are that there aren’t any tits pushing against his chest and there’s another cock rubbing against his. He never knows what do with his hands, so groping at Dave’s shoulders, his ass, his hair, that’s no different.

Dave’s more sure than he is. There’s one hand around his throat, just a loose collar of fingers holding him down, and another at his hip pulling on the waist of his shorts. Zach whimpers, fucking  _whimpers_ , like a goddamn puppy or something, when Dave’s hand drags over his dick and down to his ass. His hips jerk away from the fingers- dry, calloused, hot- that just sort of stroke over his asshole, but  _fuck_ if it doesn’t feel better than his most secret jerk off fantasies have led him to think it might.

Zach tries to follow Dave’s mouth with his own when the dude stops kissing him, but the hand around his throat keeps him down. The hand down his pants squirms out again, over his chest and to his face. Dave is kissing the side of his neck, sucking really, just above the collar of his sweatshirt. Fingers push at his mouth and he opens obediently. He sucks on Dave’s fingers, choking a little, unsure what to do with his tongue. He wonders if this is like sucking dick. 

He wonders if Dave’s going to pull his fingers out and put his dick in his mouth instead. Zach moans around the fingers. Dave pushes his fingers in deeper, making him gag a little, before pulling his hand out. Damp fingers drag over his chin. 

“Roll over,” Dave grunts against his ear. The hand around his throat lets up and pushes on his shoulder instead. Zach struggles onto his stomach, with his shorts tangled around his thighs and his dick bouncing against his stomach and Dave’s weight over him. 

It sinks into his head. 

“I’m gonna get  _fucked,”_  he says, and then bangs his head against his arm in embarrassment. 

Dave laughs at him. “Yep,” the dude agrees, grinding his dick against Zach’s thigh. The damp fingers are poking at his asshole again. It hurts, more than he’s expecting, when Dave’s fingers actually push  _in_ , and his hips jerk forwards. He bites his lip and swallows the whiny noises he wants to make. It hurts, but his dick doesn’t seem to mind. 

Dave fingerfucks him roughly. Zach realizes he’s pushing back against the fingers in his ass when the guy laughs at him again, and he hides his face in his shoulder. His face feels red, like he’s sunburned under his skin. He can’t tell how much of it is from being embarrassed and how much is from being turned on as all fuck. 

“Knees. Get on your knees,” Dave orders against the back of his neck. Zach shifts, getting his hips up and bracing his knees in a groove in the floor. There’s sand digging into his skin and his thighs ache, from surfing all day, from tensing up as Dave heaves over him. Zach groans when Dave’s fingers pull out.

“Wait… fucking…  _wait_. Condom,” he mumbles while Dave gets into position. Dave swears behind him and suddenly the weight is off his back. Zach listens to him rustling around in the dark. He shifts his weight, rests his face on his own arm. He reaches back under his own stomach and wraps his fist around his cock, jerking slowly while he waits. Suddenly there’s the familiar sound of ripping foil and a grunt of victory. When Dave’s weight settles over him again, there’s the same slick cool rubber against the back of his thigh that he feels on the front when he’s the one covering up. 

“Fucking happy?” Dave asks, rubbing his dick over Zach’s ass.

“Fucking  _ecstatic_ ,” Zach mumbles around a mouthful of his sweatshirt. Dave’s hands are on his ass, pushing his cheeks apart and making him feel weirdly  _open_. God, he’s going to get  _fucked_. He wonders absently if this is what it was like for Tori the first time he fucked her. His thinking gets interrupted by Dave’s dick pushing at his hole, in and  _ow_ and slow and heavy into his ass. He bites his arm, jerking awkwardly at his dick.

Dave grunts behind him, pushing into him with short jerks that make his knees dig into the floor. He feels stretched open and sore and full by the time he feels pubes against his ass, still pulling at his boner to keep it up. Dave’s scruffy cheek scrapes at the back of his neck, huffing hot air against his ear. Zach moans into his arm when Dave’s hips drag back and thud forward against his ass. It’s uncomfortable but sort of  _good_ when Dave starts actually fucking him, like the ache in his muscles after surfing for hours.

“You’re a fucking virgin, aren’t you,” Dave grunts behind his ear. Zach flushes again in the dark. 

 _“No,”_ he snaps, pushing back against Dave’s dick. 

“Mmmmhm. You’ve fucked a girl, maybe,” the dude says. Zach feels a hand under his shirt, groping at his chest like Dave’s looking for tits. “But you’ve never had a dick in you before.” 

Zach feels like his face is on fire. He bites his lip and slows his hand on his cock. 

“Your ass is  _tight_ ,” Dave goes on, grinding into him. He pulls back again and goes in harder, making Zach clench his teeth and try not to yell. There’s a burst of  _something_ in his ass, that makes his dick twitch and skin go hot. Vaguely it occurs to him that it’s probably his prostrate- prostate- whatever it is, it’s awesome- and he squeezes his dick harder. “Don’t be embarrassed, kid, it’s hot.” 

Zach can’t be fucked to argue with Dave. He’s way too busy trying to get the dick in his ass to hit whatever it was again. Dave pinches his chest, like it’s the end of fucking and talking at the same time, and starts fucking him in earnest. Zach finds himself pushing back, moaning when Dave moves and the angle of his cock changes. The slow drag inside his ass speeds up and so does his hand on his dick. His skin is itchy inside his clothes, sweaty and tight. 

Dave’s hand moves from his chest. Zach is too focused on what’s happening around his asshole to notice at first, until Dave’s hand is around his throat again. His head tips back, fingers scratching at the floor of the van. He’s panting. The angle of his head makes his breath come ragged and noisy out of his throat. 

His hand speeds up on his dick. His balls are getting tight, hot and heavy. He wants to come. 

His hips are thudding forward faster as Dave fucks him harder. Dave’s grunting behind him, deep animal noises that are hotter than Tori’s high squeaks. 

Zach bites down on his lip when Dave’s hips start riding him fast and uneven, hard jabs into his ass. He recognizes the rough groan Dave lets out, and the sudden stillness behind him. Zach gropes at his dick, trying to get off before Dave pulls out. There’s another hand on his dick a moment later. Dave jerks him off fast and messy, holding Zach’s throat with his other hand until Zach comes over his fingers with quiet gasps.

There are a few moments of sweaty, panting quiet in the dark before Dave pulls out. Zach bites his lip again. He feels like his ass is gaping open, he’s sore and stretched and tired but good. He stays on his knees, chewing his lip, while he listens to Dave dealing with the used condom. He finally pulls his shorts back over his ass and wipes his hand on a damp towel. He pushes back onto his heels. 

“So. Um.” Zach tugs at the neckline of his own sweatshirt and stares into the dark of the van. Dave is busy tucking his dick back into his pants. 

“So.” Dave reaches across the van and catches the front of his shirt. Zach follows the pull on his clothes and gets kissed again. “You did good, kid, for a virgin.” 

“Yeah… uh. Thanks. Can I get a ride?” He left his skateboard at Gabe and Shaun’s place since Gabe drove, and Gabe’s probably still off with his college chick. “It’s not far.” 

“Shaun said you were crashing with them tonight?” Dave cracks one of the van windows and drops the rubber out, slamming it shut again with a squeak. Zach grunts his agreement. “Yeah, get up front, I’ll drop you off.”

The drive back to Gabe’s place is short and quiet. Zach fiddles with the cuffs on his sweatshirt and watches the faint reflection of the moon on the ocean until the van rattles to a stop at the base of the driveway. Zach hesitates for a second before reaching for the door handle, unsure of the expected sort of good bye for one night stands who drive you home.

“’Night, kid,” Dave says, leaning over and kissing him one more time. His stubble scrapes at Zach’s mouth for a moment before he pulls back. “Say hey to Shaun for me, yeah?”

“Yeah, okay. G’night,” he mumbles, dropping out of the van and trudging up the driveway without looking back. He opens the front door as quietly as he can and kicks his shoes off. There’s a light on in at the top of the stairs, in Shaun’s room; he heads for the kitchen instead in search of something to drink. In the fridge there’s a half-gone six pack of fancy microbrew that probably belongs to Shaun. He takes one and a glass of water and aims for the living room.

“Gabe?” Shaun’s head pokes around the stairwell. 

“Zach,” he answers, pausing in his quest for the sofa. The microwave clock told him it’s almost three am, and he really just wants to top up on his buzz and go to sleep. His ass hurts and his thighs ache. 

“Is my bro with you?” Shaun comes down and stands halfway across the room from him. Zach avoids his eyes. He hadn’t really thought of how awkward it’d be to actually talk to Shaun after fucking one of his friends.

“No, he was still at the beach with some girl the last time I saw him.” Zach shrugs and tries not to watch as Shaun scratches at his balls. “Um. Dave said to say hey, so. Hey.”

“Did he drive you back?” Shaun looks like he’s squinting at him. “He didn’t, like, try anything, did he?” Zach gulps at his water to avoid answering right away. “He did, didn’t he? I’m gonna deck him, I told him not to fuck with you guys.”

“You don’t have to do that,” Zach mutters. He shrugs again. Seriously, his butt is aching and his drunk is fading and he wants to go to bed. Shaun’s white knight act is just getting in the way of that. “It’s, not, like, a big deal, okay?” 

“Wait- you- oh.  _Oh_.” Shaun’s hand stills on his crotch. 

“Yeah.  _Oh_.” Zach shuffles towards him, gesturing with his beer. Shaun doesn’t move until Zach has to shrug past him in the hall. “Um, I’m going to bed.” 

“Look, if you wanna… like… talk.” Shaun catches his upper arm. Zach doesn’t pull free right away, and he feels fingers squeezing gently, then stroke once over his shoulder and down his back. “I sort of know what…”

“Just don’t tell anyone, okay? No one knows.  _I_ don’t know.” Zach shrugs Shaun’s hand off and trudges towards the living room. He hears Shaun’s heavy footsteps on the stairs at his back, and the bang of his door. He flops down onto the squishy sofa that he’s slept on more times than he can count, and downs the beer.


End file.
